1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to automated roller devices for closures such as blinds, shades and similar devices in which the drive mechanism and all the accessories thereof are housed inside drum upon which the canvas or shade is wound.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of devices of above type is known to be complicated since the drum must be secured to rotate with the driven shaft of the speed reducer associated with the electrical drive motor. A connection must also be made between the drum and movable members of an end-of-stroke mechanism which ensures automatic control of the motor in both, i.e. winding and unwinding, directions. Such connections generally employ pulleys or wheels which are fixed to the drum by radial screws which are relatively delicate to position and this consequently complicates the assembly operations, thus increasing the cost of the device.